ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 19
Dream of a KO is Round 19 of the anime adaptation of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo series. Summary As Kamogawa and Yagi discuss how bad Ippo's condition is, Kobashi continues to dominate the fight and wins the second round by points again. In Kobashi's corner, there is only satisfaction due to his performance, while in Ippo's corner, since there is not enough time to thoroughly explain, all Kamogawa says to him is to do combinations and attack the body. Both fighters are called, and the third round begins. This time, Kobashi focuses on keeping the two point lead advantage he has by dodging and deflecting Ippo's punches. Ippo attempts a combination as suggested, but fails as Kobashi reads his moves, the accumulation of punches from Kobashi slowly takes effect and Ippo has trouble moving. The third round ends once again with Kobashi leading in scores. Back in his corner, Kamogawa throws ice on Ippo's "large penis" in order to cool his body down, and informs him that he is losing on points and must make a knockout-comeback if he wants to win. As the final round begins, both fighters walk to the center. Knowing that it is his last chance, Ippo charges at Kobashi, who is surprised to see Ippo moving the way he is despite his condition. To maintain distance, Kobashi swings at Ippo repeatedly, until he catches him on the jaw, leaving Ippo confused. Ecstatic by the feeling of almost knocking Ippo out, Kobashi decides to finish his opponent and delivers a barrage of blows. This however gives Ippo the opportunity to deliver a body blow of his own. Just as Ippo, Kobashi is determined to win via knockout (much to Yasuda's concern), and they begin the final exchange to decide the winner. Kobashi continues to heavily attack, hoping to aim for his first knockout. Ippo, who is using the same tactic he used against Miyata, finally takes advantage of the opportunity and gets out of the corner to deliver a straight. Kobashi dazed by this, receives a body blow and falls with thirteen seconds left to the end. As Yasuda encourages him, Kobashi gets up with much struggle but immediately falls over. The referee declares Ippo the winner with only two seconds left. After the fight, Kobashi in his locker room, discusses with Yasuda about how naive he was attempting a knockout, but Yasuda encourages him by telling him that he can achieve it if he tries hard enough. Meanwhile, Ippo excited over his victory, informs Takamura, who is focused on his own match and ready to fight. As the main event begins, Takamura enters the ring, and so does the champion, Yajima Yoshiaki. As Ippo reaches the grandstand, Takamura is down. Ippo begins to cheer for his gym mate, which causes the entire Kōrakuen Hall to follow him, and now angry, Takamura gets up. Manga and Anime differences *When Ippo informs Takamura about his victory in the Anime, Takamura is dressed with his Kamogawa Cloak, in the Manga, he isnt. *In the anime, Ippo isn't present at the start of Takamura's title match. In the manga, he is there from the start. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes